<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price You Pay by Amertsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624005">The Price You Pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi'>Amertsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Natalie gives Elisanne a VERY late Valentine's Day gift, Elisanne prepares a moment for the two of them so she can explain exactly how much the spunky festival planner means to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisanne/Natalie (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price You Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyyuzi/gifts">fishyyuzi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fun fic to write! Both characters are ones I haven't written before so it was cool to get to know them, and the ship is very cute. Thank you to fishupie (@doragari_gyoko) for requesting this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Natalie surprised Elisanne with a gift.</p>
<p>“I realized that I’d kinda skipped over gettin’ you something for Valentine’s,” she’d said with a sheepish smile. “Not that I hold that much stock in those sorts of things! I can tell you I love you any day of the week. No need to save it for one day!” Elisanne had flushed at that. “But anyway. I know how much you love romantic stuff like that, so ah... I got you a little somethin’. You can call it a really late Valentine’s gift if you want. Or Yaten told me about this thing in Hinomoto called White Day. That was more recent but it’s still late either way--”</p>
<p>Elisanne, red in the face, shushed her, and thanked her for the gift. </p>
<p>Since then, the moment had stuck in her mind. While Elisanne was a bit more of a romantic and loved events like Valentine’s Day, if there wasn’t some kind of festival involved, Natalie probably wouldn’t think twice about it. So the fact that she had still gone out of her way to get Elisanne something, even if it was over a month late, was something that the Paladyn couldn’t ignore. </p>
<p>There was no doubt in Elisanne’s mind that her next course of action would be to repay the kindness Natalie had shown her. So, as soon as she could, Elisanne began to plan.</p>
<p>Several days later, and the perfect plan had been hatched. Before heading out on the day’s mission, Elisanne left a note at Natalie’s door, then proceeded to spend the rest of the day jittery with nerves. </p>
<p>As she and the others rested on their trek back to the Halidom, Cleo approached her, a concerned expression upon her face. “Elisanne?”</p>
<p>Elly, having been lost in thought, quickly snapped to attention. “Ah-- yes? What is it?”</p>
<p>Cleo’s expression softened into a light smile, and she sat down beside her. “I only wished to check in with you. You seemed distracted today. Is something on your mind?”</p>
<p>“E-Eh?? Did it seem that way?” Elisanne went red. “How embarrassing...” she sighed. She paused a beat speaking again. “If I am honest... yes. It is nothing serious, I assure you! It is just something I have planned with Natalie--”</p>
<p>“Ah, a date?”</p>
<p>“N-No! Well, I suppose, but it’s, ah, well...” Elisanne sighed again, resting her chin upon her hand. “I wish to do something special for her, and I suppose I am worried it is not enough. It isn’t anything extravagant, like the festivals she puts on.”</p>
<p>Cleo gave her a soft, reassuring smile. “Elisanne. I am sure you know that no matter what you do, Natalie will love it, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes...”</p>
<p>“Then you’ve no cause for worry. I am certain whatever your plans may be, they will be just fine.” Cleo stood, straightening her dress, and offering a smile both calming and teasing in nature. “Now, we mustn't tarry. You wouldn’t wish to be late for your date, no?”</p>
<p>Once again, Elisanne blushed brightly, quickly standing to follow after Cleo. The trek back to the Halidom helped keep her mind at ease, and they returned with just enough time for her to wash the day’s grime off and put on a nicer outfit. Nothing too formal, but not too casual either. She wished to look nice for Natalie, after all. </p>
<p>Elisanne sat restlessly in her room, watching as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, until finally, the time she’d detailed in her letter drew near. The Paladyn took one last look in the mirror, fixed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, then, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, headed out of her room, a small gift in hand.</p>
<p>Natalie was waiting exactly where Elisanne had asked her to. Elly could see her through the window, leaning against the balcony railing. The sun was nearly set now, dipping close to the horizon, and the warm glow formed a golden silhouette around the other woman, her long, blond hair seeming almost iridescent in the light. For a moment, Elisanne simply stood and watched her from where she stood by the door, a light smile adorning her face. Natalie was truly beautiful like this, standing in the sunset’s rays. </p>
<p>They stood like this a moment more before, as if finally noticing her presence, Natalie glanced over her shoulder. A wide grin lit up her face. “Elly! There ya are!” Before Elisanne could react or even sputter out a hello, Natalie took her hand and tugged her to her side by the balcony. “You’ve got to see this sunset, it’s gorgeous!”</p>
<p>“Oh, ah--” Elisanne glanced out to the horizon and the sun that hung above it, a soft smile turning the corners of her lips. “Yes, it’s beautiful.” </p>
<p>A moment of silence passed between them, not an uncomfortable quiet, but one that enveloped Elisanne in a gentle calm. She was certain she could stay like this forever, simply watching the sunset with Natalie by her side. </p>
<p>But, while she had planned this evening to spend time with her partner, that wasn’t the only reason. Her grip on the gift in her hand tightened slightly. “Natalie... About why I called you out here...”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! That note ya left me was so cute, Elly! You’re such a romantic when ya write~”</p>
<p>“W-What? I’m not--” Elisanne stammered, then quickly willed herself to calm down. “I’m-- I’m glad you liked it. But, as for why I called you here... well...” She paused, taking a slow breath in. There was no more need for nerves. Natalie was here with her, and Elisanne now wanted nothing more than to express her heart to her. When she spoke again, it was with a gentle sincerity in her voice and a light in her eyes.</p>
<p>“At first, I simply felt I needed to find some way to repay you for your gift the other day. It... meant a lot to me. You did something for me that you didn’t have to, and for that I am very grateful. But at some point, I wanted to do more than just repay you. I... I wanted to let you know just how much I care for you, and how much I admire you. I love your passion, your drive, the look in your eyes when you start talking about festivals... You inspire me to strive for my own goals, and... I...” Elisanne faltered, feeling her confidence draining to sheepishness, but she continued regardless, voice growing soft. “I just... wished to express how grateful I am, and how lucky I feel to have you.”</p>
<p>The following silence had Elisanne holding her breath, inwardly beginning to wonder if she’d said too much, or if what she’d said had been too cheesy. But it wasn’t long before the air was lifted by the sound of Natalie’s soft laugh. “Wow, Elly...” she breathed, the lightest of red dusting her cheeks. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that almost sounded like ya were gonna propose to me.”</p>
<p>Just like that, any tension left in the air snapped as Elisanne let out a startled noise, her face going bright with a blush. “N-Natalie--! Don’t-- Don’t tease me--!”</p>
<p>Natalie laughed again, heartier this time, waving her hand apologetically. “Sorry, sorry,” she chuckled. “Guess I’m still no good at these serious relationship moments, huh?”</p>
<p>Through her flusteredness, Elisanne managed a soft, fond sigh. “Don’t apologize. I love that part of you, too. Though you did distract me--!” Remembering the other reason she’d planned this, Elisanne gently pressed the small gift box into Natalie’s hands. “I... also want to give you this. It isn’t much, just another way to say thank you for everything. I... hope you like it.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Elly, y’didn’t have to!” Even as she said that, Natalie opened the box with a curious glint in her eyes. A small gasp escaped her as she pulled out the gift inside. In her hand she held up a long ribbon, colored with interweaving threads of blue and purple. “Did ya make this?”</p>
<p>Elisanne gave a sheepish nod. “Yes... I’m sorry it’s not much. I would have made you something nicer, but this is about all I had time for...”</p>
<p>“Are ya kiddin’? It’s great!” Natalie’s bright smile was infectious as she undid her own hair piece and handed the ribbon to Elisanne before turning. “Would ya mind doing the honors?”</p>
<p>“Oh--! Of course.” With careful hands, Elisanne tied the ribbon into Natalie’s hair. Natalie, as bright as ever, gave a little twirl.</p>
<p>“So? How do I look?”</p>
<p>There was a surge of pride in Elisanne’s chest that she couldn’t push down. With the sunset shining behind her again, Natalie’s radiance was stunning. “...Amazing. You look perfect.”</p>
<p>With a laugh, Natalie leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Elisanne’s already red cheek. “You’re the perfect and amazin’ one! Seriously. Thank you for this. I’m used to puttin’ on festivals for others, but havin’ someone set aside time just for me? It’s like a dream!” She took Elisanne’s hand in hers, looking back out to the golden horizon. “Y’know, I thought I’d never need somethin’ like this, so long as I had festivals. But when I’m with you I feel all soft and fuzzy, like I’d do anythin’ for you, y’know?” With a glance, she flashed Elly a smile. “Like I’d pay any price to be with you.”</p>
<p>With their fingers laced together, Elisanne gently squeezed Natalie’s hand, returning the smile with one of her own. “As would I for you.”</p>
<p>The two were content to stand in silence together, watching the sun as it set behind the horizon, illuminating the kingdom before them. Elisanne thought back to words Natalie had spoken to her when they’d met.</p>
<p>
  <em> “That's just the price ya pay what for fallin' in love.” </em>
</p>
<p>She’d been speaking of festivals then, but Elisanne knew, as they stood there on the balcony together, that it couldn’t be truer. For Natalie, she’d swallow her nerves and do whatever it took, bear her heart and soul to her, and she knew Natalie would do the same. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>